Abaddon (ruler)
* GPA Minister of Defense * GPA Assistant Minister of Defense * GPA Assistant Internal Affairs Minister * GPA Ambassador to the FCC Abaddon was the iron-fisted ruler of The Sheol. His first, last and only allegiance on Planet Bob was to the Green Protection Agency. The GPA accepted Abaddon's application for membership during the second presidency of United Blobs in 2006, 6 months after the GPA's founding. After serving in various volunteer staff roles, Abaddon began serving as Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs at President Shay's appointment. In this role and across the following President, Abaddon led various groups in re-writing and simplifying bylaws of the alliance for vote and eventual approval by the general membership. Simultaneously, Abaddon served in various military exercises in defense of the GPA. Abaddon's next appointment was as militia member and soon Assistant Minister of Defense, learning from Ministers of Defense Machi and his successor Anjenn. These trailblazers helped reveal the unique challenges and intense role of diplomacy in defending the interests of a neutrality-bound alliance. For the remainder of his GPA membership, Abaddon served as the GPA's Minister of Defense (MoD). After a 9 month run of service across 5 presidents, Abaddon stepped down as scheduled at the end of his 3rd term. During this period Abaddon had instituted the GPA's first full-scale combat guide, competitive intelligence office, and cohort system for handling multi-tiered defense engagements. Lack of stability in other leadership positions had resulted in Abaddon wielding unusual duties during his final term, as the order of succession left Abaddon as the ranking officer available for days or weeks at a time. (This was particularly true during the infamous period when President Fu went absent and the Vice President was unable to perform duties for extended periods). Examples of this included Abaddon being asked by the membership to post the general ballot which removed two absentee executive officers via no-confidence vote. Once a new slate of officers was placed in power and some measure of succession was established, Abaddon stepped down to take a break and semi-retire from GPA public life. After retiring as MoD, Abaddon was a casual member of the alliance until the Woodstock Massacre approximately 4 months later. Although otherworldly obligations limited Abaddon's participation in that conflict to one of an individual combat nation, Abaddon pledged his individual nation to the fight until the end of that war. At the end of the conflict, Abaddon announced within the GPA boards that he viewed paying the reparations to Continuum victors as tantamount to un-neutral support of a third party... disallowed under the GPA's Declaration of Neutrality. This was, however, a minority view within the alliance. Rather than assist in paying reparations and violating what he believed was his personal oath to Neutrality, Abaddon disbanded his nation and took leave of Planet Bob. Although his nation vanished long ago, Abaddon has occasionally visited the GPA boards in spirit to chat with those who continue to do the GPA proud. category:Green Protection Agency category:People of the Green Protection Agency